Builds
Builds are the playing styles of Clicker Heroes. There are three types of Builds: * Active – This build is recommended for players who are able to click frequently or are in possession of 2 or more Auto Clickers. 1 can be used, but it requires a lot of player interaction for leveling heroes. Active utilizes more ancients than idle and has a faster kill-speed(hence zone per hour rate) meaning it is the best build to use once you have met the criteria for it. Skills are all effective in this build. * Idle – This build is recommended for players without Auto Clickers who don't have time to click frequently. They can use their inactivity to activate idle bonuses. This build is less recommended to go for as of the 1.0e10 update. It can push to 182K, and after this caps out, meaning active or hybrid is the only way to go. Note that skills are really not integrated into this build, and the ones that are, aren't significant. * Hybrid – This build is a combination of an Active and Idle build, allowing levels in both clicking and idle Ancients. It is effective, but not as efficient as active because you do not save extra HS by ignoring idle ancients. Idle Idle builds allow players not to click in order to gain the idle status(Clickstorm can cause idle status to go away as well), activating the effect of Libertas, Nogardnit, and Siyalatas. Ancients The player can get all of the Ancients, although leveling any of them meant for active builds are not so needed. Although this means that an idle build comes with less Ancient summoning and Ancient leveling than an active build, this also means that the Hero Souls are spread out across less Ancients that an active build (more additive effects, less muliplicative effects). Hero Upgrades Besides the main DPS heroes (The Masked Samurai, Atlas and beyond), the player can level the following heroes to these certain levels in order to get their maximum benefit in the form of upgrades to increase DPS, gold gained, and click damage: * The Wandering Fisherman – 75 * Betty Clicker – 75 * Leon – 75 * Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage – 10 * King Midas – 75 * Abaddon – 75* * Amenhotep – 50 (150 when preparing to ascend) * Beastlord – 75 * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love – 100 * Shintatobe, Wind Deity – 25 * Grant, the General – 50 * Frostleaf – 50 * Bomber Max – 100 * Gog – 100 * Moeru – 8000 * Zilar – 8000 Hybrid Hybrid builds are sort of like a combination of a Click build and an Idle build, allowing players to stay idle up until they stop insta-killing, when they can switch over to playing active until the end of the run.(Note: Timelapses can be bought to speed up the idle part.) There is a calculator for this(found in official reddit, discord, and online searching.) and you should only use it when above 50K as a HZE. Because the four main active Ancients (Fragsworth, Bhaal, Pluto, and Juggernaut) do not work well with the idle ancients, this means that not all the Ancients can easily function together. This is the only downside of a hybrid build, as it requires leveling up of all the Ancients, meaning they will be at lower levels, and less strong. (For example, the amount of Hero Souls it takes to level Fragsworth to 100 with an hybrid build, when all Ancients are leveled optimally, is more than the amount of Hero Souls that it takes to level Fragsworth to 100 with an active build, when all Ancients are leveled optimally. Remember that by the time the player clicks in a hybrid build, the idle ancients aren't functioning anymore, so everything relies on the active Ancients and the neutral Ancients {making it feel the same as an active build}.) Ancients The player can use all of the Ancients. The ratio between Fragsworth and Siyalatas is recommended to be at 0.5 when the first Auto Clicker is bought. Once the player can get infinite Lucky Strikes, this can be moved up to 1, to 2 when the player can get infinite energized Lucky Strikes (As of patch 1.0e11, energized skills will keep its energized form if their duration is extended), and then to 3 by the time you've unlocked Xavira (where at that point, Idle begins falling off). Leveling Ancients can be done by following the 1.0 Rules of Thumb, with some small changes: * Argaiv = max (Fragsworth, Siyalatas), or in other terms; Argaiv is the same level as either Fragsworth or Siyalatas, whichever one has the highest level at that moment. * Mimzee, Mammon, Atman, Bubos, Chronos, Dogcog, Dora, Fortuna and Kumawakamaru are based on Argaiv not Siyalatas, * Libertas is still based on Siyalatas, * Bhaal = Juggernaut = Fragsworth0.8, * Player are free to choose how to level Revolc, Vaagur and skill Ancients. Hero Upgrades Besides the main DPS heroes (The Masked Samurai, Atlas, and beyond), the player can level the following heroes to these certain levels in order to get their maximum benefit in the form of skills and upgrades to increase DPS, gold gained, and click damage: * Cid, the Helpful Adventurer – 25 (The upgrades past that only multiplies her damage, not your click damage) * Treebeast – 100 * Ivan, the Drunken Brawler – 100 * The Wandering Fisherman – 100 * Betty Clicker – 100 * Leon – 75 * Alexa, Assassin – 100 * Mercedes, Duchess of Blades – 100 * Bobby, Bounty Hunter – 100 * Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage – 100 * Sir George II, King's Guard – 100 * King Midas – 125 * Referi Jerator, Ice Wizard – 125 * Abaddon – 75 * Amenhotep – 50 (150 when preparing to ascend) * Beastlord – 100 * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love – 100 * Shintatobe, Wind Deity – 100 * Grant, the General – 50 * Frostleaf – 75 * Bomber Max – 100 * Gog – 100 * Tsuchi – 8000 * Moeru – 8000 * Zilar – 8000 Active Active play is similar to hybrid except that Timelapses won't be necessary to purchase, neither is there a need to summon and level up idle ancients or level Xyliqil. One type of Active build, however, involves leveling the idle ancients to 1/100 of the active ancients, since this is almost free. In this build, the playstyle active, but Timelapses can be used to speed up progression. Build Calculators * https://kepow.org/clickerheroes/ (All builds) * https://graceoflives.github.io/fluffy-garbanzo/ (All builds) * http://clickerheroestracker.azurewebsites.net/ (All builds) * https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KEomHjcT-eVak5I1B7c0TTnoM2lt8TXePfWUGfJtPbg/edit (For console players) Category:Guides